Challenges with growing crops in tropical regions include high heat, humidity, and precipitation. Due to the sensitivity of germination and sprout growth, these undesirable environmental characteristics make agricultural production difficult, expensive, and energy consuming. Therefore, the use of greenhouses in such climates can be beneficial because they allow control of the climate inside the greenhouse, and thus help to provide optimal growing conditions.
Controlling ventilation within the greenhouse can assist in temperature control, in the prevention of plant pathogens, and can also provide fresh air for photosynthesis and respiration. Furthermore, having control of the growing environment in an enclosed structure reduces the need for chemicals and pesticides for pest control.
Greenhouses in tropical climates are known to use a forced air ventilation system which uses a fan to circulate air and decrease temperature. However, such systems are energy intensive, and thus typically beyond the resources of many potential users of greenhouses. Furthermore, such systems can be prone to failure or damage when faced with disturbances like tropical storms.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved greenhouse and method for cooling same.